


I'm Okay

by mysnowbelle



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: build spoilers, i felt like they needed to interact more than the early episodes, interaction we were robbed of, small mention of the rest of the cafe family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysnowbelle/pseuds/mysnowbelle
Summary: With the war raging on and the loss of his father, Sento thinks it's time he finally reunites with his mother.





	I'm Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between episodes 45 and 46 kinda. I'm going to ignore the fact that Evolt is trying to end the world for a bit and just assume he is being lazy destroying stuff while this is happening. I'm taking a lot of liberties on Takumi's character and I'm trying my best to not make them really OOC. Please forgive me as this is not proof-read and there may be some grammar errors here and there.

"Banjou, can I talk to you for a bit?" 

Sento called him over to a quiet corner of the cafe while everyone else is too busy judging Gentoku's outfit of the day to notice their conversation.

"Sure Sento. What's up?" Ryuga asked.

"Can you come with me to Hokuto for a bit?"

"Sure. What for?"

"I want to go see my mom."

Ryuga looked at Sento surprised at that idea. He knew that he just lost his dad again but he didn't think Sento would want to go to Hokuto now. Evolt is surprisingly not causing any trouble so he assumed that Sento would rather brainstorm ideas while they have this moment of peace.

"Yeah. Of course, I'll accompany you. But are we going to tell the others?" Ryuga wondered.

"We'll just explain when we get back. Last time we met her, it was just the two of us. I don't want to overwhelm her with too much. We are going to tell her I'm alive even if I don't look the same as I did when I last saw her." Sento replied.

"Ok then. That makes sense. Are we heading out now?"

"Yeah. I wanna do this while we have some time spare before Evolt does something." 

Sento grabbed his coat and was halfway out the door when he shouted "We'll be back later! Don't kill Gen-san while we are out!"

"Be careful!" shouted Misora. "Where do you think they are headed?"

Both Kazumi and Sawa shook their heads in confusion while Gentoku opened up his jacket to show his weirdly convenient shirt and it read "No Idea".

"How did you change so fast?" They all questioned simultaneously.  

* * *

 

Later at the Hokuto Shelter

Sento and Ryuga walked up to the building about to walk in but Sento was a bit hesitant.

"Hey Sento? You okay?"

"What if she does not believe me? What if she thinks I'm just lying to her?" he replied with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Don't worry. It will be fine. I'm sure she will believe you and if not you will figure something out, you always do."

"Yeah. I hope so."

They walked in and managed to get the attention of one of the workers there as they went around attending to various people.

"Is there someone named Katsuragi-san here?" Sento asked.

"Who are you two? I'm not sure if I can go around asking for random people who may be here."

"Please." Sento pleaded. "We just want to see her and make sure she is safe."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to ask around if she is here and I'll bring her over."

"Thank you."

"You sure she is here?" Ryuga asked.

"She has to be. This is the shelter closest to her home so this is where she should have gone to when the evacuation notice went out."

The worker appeared again and following behind her was Sento's mom.

"It's you two!" Kyoka said surprised. "What are you two doing here?"

"Can we talk privately outside for a bit?" Sento asked.

"Of course. I know a place nearby where we won't be bothered."

* * *

 They walked to this grassy area a bit away from the shelter and curious ears.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Sento looked at her with a bit of fear in his voice and said "We have found something concerning your son's murder?"

"You did? What is it? Did you find the true culprit?" Kyoka exclaimed.

Sento tried hard to find the right words to explain the situation but he could not come up with something and silence soon followed. Seeing his friends' obvious distress, Ryuga gently placed his hands on Sento's shoulders and helped explain why they were there.

"Your son is alive, Katsuragi-san, and he is standing right here in front of you."

Kyoka looked surprised at the revelation but soon her expression was slowly turning to anger.

"You think this is a joke? You tell me news of my son's death and you are trying to trick me? That's cruel. I can't believe I trusted you two in the first place. Please leave and don't bother me again."

She started to walk away from them and Sento finally found what to say.

"He's not lying, mom. I am Takumi, even though I don't look like it at the moment."

She turned around with fury in her eyes still angry that they are still trying to fool her.

"Remember the time when I was eight and I made this model of an atom out of colored cotton balls and toothpicks and how proud of me you two were? Or the time I was twelve and was able to solve college level physics problems and from then on I wanted to be like dad and become a scientist too? Or the time we visited Namba Heavy Industries Factory and the three of us took a photo in front of the sign that you still keep with you as you take it wherever you go?"

The more Sento kept talking, Kyoka slowly was raising her hands over her mouth and tears were falling down her cheeks. Her anger slowly transformed as the realization hit her.

"Takumi?"

"I would never lie to you mom. I was never gone. I just lost myself for a bit."

Kyoka ran towards Sento wrapping her arms around him and crying into his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you!" she cried. "After your father's death, I could not afford to lose you too."

Sento started hugging his mother crying as well. "I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm sorry for leaving you alone. Because of me, you got hurt."

"It does not matter now. You are alive and okay. That is all I could ever want."

"I'm so happy to see you again and not hurt by the war. If anything happened to you I would never be able to forgive myself."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. As long as you are okay, I'm fine."

Ryuga watched as the both of them are happily reunited and smiled to himself as he best friend found his family again.

"I love you, mom. And don't worry. I'm okay."

**Author's Note:**

> They should have met more especially when he finds out about his true identity. His mom never knew he was actually still alive and she thought she lost her husband too so she just deserves happiness knowing that she never lost her son in the first place. But I guess now she won't feel sad because in the new world, Evolt never "killed" Takumi so she probably still has her family as Shinobu should still be alive. But Sento did lose his entire family as Misora, Souichi, Kazumi, and Gentoku don't remember him. At least he has Ryuga but still, they both are alone in this new world. Well, we will have to wait for Zi-O to show what happens next then or the Cross-Z movie. Thanks for reading!


End file.
